


I Will Follow You into the Dark

by caramiiaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Winchesters, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Slash, Subtext, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramiiaa/pseuds/caramiiaa
Summary: Dean suffered an accident where he ended up losing his memory, which causes him to completely forget Castiel. Will they ever be a couple again?





	I Will Follow You into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Good reading. Soon I will update the other stories.

Dean was excited. He had taken the day off from work and would spend some time that morning working on what he called "the perfect day." He would buy a ship of flowers, take Castiel for lunch, and then get reservations for dinner at a great restaurant. When they returned home after dinner, Castiel would find their room full of rose petals of red and white roses, and Dean would dare to ask Castiel to marry him.

It had been exactly a year since Dean had asked Castiel about dating, and Dean was not usually so romantic, but when it came to Castiel, Dean tried his best to see the happiness on his boyfriend's face.

Dean had thought a lot about it, he had analyzed every possibility and since he could not get through a day without Castiel in his life. So why not ask Castiel to marry him? Dean always wanted to have a family, always wanted to have someone to love and when he finally decided to take courage and confess his feelings to Castiel he knew that relationship would go far.

The blonde was stubborn, not to mention that it was very difficult to deal with his feelings, but when he most needed a friend there was Castiel to help him, even when Dean was stupidly rude. It only made him more attracted and confused because of his problem, but at one point he had to admit that he had something for Castiel. And here he was, directing his Impala straight to the flower shop.

Dean bought a large ship of red roses. He loved how red contrasted with Castiel's beautiful blue eyes. Dean was so nervous to get to the hospital soon, that his heart was racing faster and faster. That day should be magic, Castiel deserved that day was perfect. But Dean did not expect something bad to happen to him.

The traffic light had just given the signal and Dean started with the car, but when he realized what was happening it was too late. A drunk driver threw the truck over Dean. The man had not seen that the signal had closed to him and had passed at full speed. As the Impala rolled over, Dean could only think of Castiel.

Would Dean be alive? It was so unfair that he was going to die in a stupid accident because of somebody else's mistake. Dean deserved to be happy, deserved a good life alongside someone who loved him deeply, but apparently fate did not want that to happen. Maybe all this was some kind of punishment because of the things he had to do in the past.

Dean felt an excruciating pain in his body, maybe some ribs were broken, but worst of all was the blow he had taken on his head. The impact had been very strong and he could feel something slimy and hot coming from a cut on his forehead. Dean felt that he was losing consciousness every moment and the headache began to grow as he fell into a deep and totally dark abyss. The Impala was blood and glass everywhere, the side of the car where Dean was was nearly destroyed. It was almost a miracle that he had survived the crash and his legs were broken.

Meanwhile, three miles from the site, Castiel was anxious. Dean would pick him up so they could have lunch together and then later the two would go out to dinner somewhere. Dean was being very oblivious to the details of that day, he wanted to surprise Castiel and he could certainly do that.

Just a year ago Dean was confessing his feelings to Castiel that he could not believe that this wonderful man was in love with him. And now they were happy and completing a year of dating.

Castiel was almost calling Dean, because the blond did not usually delay without warning. Maybe something in the surprise was going wrong and Dean was trying to settle before he arrived. As Castiel began to think of a lot of things to justify Dean's delay, Anna – a co-worker – entered nervously into his room. She did not even knock on the door, she was so nervous.

— Castiel ... I'm sorry to disturb you, but .... I need you to come with me. –  The woman's voice in front of her was contained, but something in her tone made the hairs on the back of Castiel's neck rise.

Castiel felt his stomach turn. Before she even talked about it, he knew it. It was as if his sixth sense had been activated at that very moment. He could not speak, just look at the woman hoping she would say something else before he freaked out. Surely that had to do with Dean.

_Please God, make Dean okay._

— I'm really sorry Castiel, really. Dean has been in a car accident and is being treated in the emergency room. He had to be rescued from the car because the crash was ... complicated and he got stuck. I ended up not informing myself a lot about his condition, because I thought I'd better tell you about the situation.

Those words crushed Castiel's heart in his chest. He stared blankly for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and walking toward Anna. She gave him a shy hug and they left the room downstairs. He needed to know if Dean was all right.

He needed to stay calm, he needed to be strong for Dean, as soon as he was out of danger there would be Castiel to look into his eyes and say that everything would be fine. Maybe later when Dean was already awake, Castiel would freak out a little, but now he needed to stay calm, otherwise he would fall apart in tears before he even knew the situation. As his mind was flooded with thoughts, he felt his heart racing faster and faster. Maybe he should call Sam and tell her what had happened.

Even before Castiel realized he was already in front of the bed where Dean was. It was blood everywhere. It seemed that he had hit his head very hard, his body was full of cuts and bruises, Castiel only asked God to get out of this situation alive. He walked away from where Dean was unattended and picked up his cell phone, he was going to call Sam.

Some doctors passing by Castiel touched his shoulder in sympathy. Almost everyone there knew that Castiel and Dean were boyfriends.

Castiel was almost leaving a voice message when Dean's brother answered.

— Cas, how are you? Do you need anything for your special day with Dean? – Sam said with a smile.

That question filled Castiel's eyes with tears. He was so nervous and he felt so powerless.

— S-Sam, Dean was in an accident. He is being treated in the emergency room. I do not know much about the case yet, but I wanted to let you know soon enough.

— Oh my God. Okay, I'm going to the hospital as soon as possible. As soon as I know anything, you can call me okay?

— Okay.

Now Sam and Castiel feared for Dean's life. That should be a happy day, but apparently things never go as planned.


End file.
